


Walk In Love

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones getting out. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 16. (Posted to LJ on January 16) Prompt from dw100: #336-Transfer. Thanks to babykid528 and michelleann68 for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

Saving the world was a piece of cake compared to leaving the Doctor, but knowing Tom Milligan was out there made it just a bit easier. Tom had turned out to be safe, sane and utterly devoted to Martha; exactly what she thought she wanted.

He proposed via a shaky internet connection. There was just enough time to say yes, but not to tell Tom about an offer from Mickey Smith to do some freelance work.

It turned out that “safe and sane” wasn’t what she wanted at all and that she was getting far too good at saying good-bye.


End file.
